


Мой прекрасный ужасный свитер

by Ji_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задумавшись, он прикусил нижнюю губу: "Достаточно ли это уродливо?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой прекрасный ужасный свитер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only the Best (Most Hideous) Will Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392061) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



> Thanks to the lovely original author of this fic, SuggestiveScribe! Your works are always inspiring.
> 
> Also to the person who helped me edit the translation, which I always need. CrazyJill, thank you for your help too!

Иваизуми сжал ткань в кулаках. Он сверлил её взглядом, хмурился, поджав губы. Непрерывный звон колокольчиков из колонок в какой-то момент засел в подсознании и теперь окрашивал в рождественские цвета каждую мысль, мелькавшую в голове. Из общей картины выпадала только шумная возня за спиной — по проходу промчались дети, задев его ноги. Мать тихо извинилась за них, но Иваизуми так и не оторвал взгляд от ткани в своих руках.

Задумавшись, он прикусил нижнюю губу: _"Достаточно ли это уродливо?"_

— О! Где бы мы еще встретились!

Услышав знакомый голос, Иваизуми моргнул и наконец оторвал взгляд от шерсти и ссутулился. 

— Куроо, — устало сказал он. 

Куроо ухмыльнулся, сверкнув белыми неровными зубами, и Кенма, удобно прижимавшийся к засунутой в карман пальто руке Куроо, поднял взгляд.

— Это голос побежденного человека, — заметил Куроо и посмотрел на кулаки Иваизуми. — Причем побежденного свитером.

Тот обреченно опустил руки.

— Суга говорил вам, что устраивает вечеринку уродливых рождественских свитеров?

— На следующей неделе.

— Я помогаю Коуши с украшением… — тихо сказал Кенма, сминая ткань рукава Куроо.

Куроо бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— Точно. Совсем забыл.

— Я ищу свитер для Ойкавы, — закончил Иваизуми почти жалобно, затем опять посмотрел на свитер в руках, скривился и не без неприязни засунул его обратно на вешалку. — И хоть убейте, не могу найти ничего подходящего.

Куроо задорно вздернул брови.

— Правда? Насколько я помню, у Ойкавы целая куча уродливых свитеров.

Иваизуми скривился.

— Это так, но он носит их на полном серьезе. — Он устало потер лицо. — Если уж ему придется надеть уродливый свитер, мне бы хотелось, чтобы это было… _в его стиле_.

Кенма отвел глаза и пробормотал:

— Ну не знаю. По-моему, то, что Тоору носит уродливую одежду на полном серьезе это как раз очень _"в его стиле"_.

Куроо прыснул. Иваизуми запрокинул голову и застонал.

— Мы могли бы помочь с поисками, — предложил Куроо, пожимая плечами.

Иваизуми удрученно посмотрел на вешалки со свитерами.

— Не хочу навязываться…

— Да норм, — отмахнулся Куроо. — Мы все равно собирались ему купить какую-нибудь безделушку.

— И подарок твоей маме, — добавил Кенма.

Иваизуми напряженно посмотрел на Куроо.

— Вы не обязаны нам ничего дарить.

Куроо снова пожал плечами.

— Дарить подарки членам семьи — это нормально.

Иваизуми замер на месте с широко раскрытыми глазами и покраснел. Кенма поднял взгляд на Куроо.

— Очень тонко.

— К тому же, — продолжил Куроо, — Ойкава всегда что-то дарит нам. Я отказываюсь проигрывать этому показушнику.

Кенма поджал губы.

— А вот теперь ты всё испортил.

— А, к черту! — сказал Иваизуми, отходя от вешалок. — Мне и правда не помешает помощь.

— А что насчет тебя, Хаджиме? — спросил Кенма.

Иваизуми наклонил голову и посмотрел на Кенму.

— Что насчет меня?

Солнце, пробивающееся через стеклянную крышу, позолотило глаза Кенмы. 

— У тебя есть уродливый свитер?

Иваизуми почти фыркнул, отворачиваясь от него.

— Одолжу у Ойкавы.

Куроо кивнул.

— И то верно.

 

Они потратили на это весь день. Иваизуми в компании Куроо и Кенмы обошел весь торговый комплекс — и все впустую. Его друзья смогли отыскать нужные подарки, но, как ни старался, Иваизуми никак не мог найти свитер, достаточно уродливый для своего парня.

— Это такая дурацкая проблема, — сказал Иваизуми, пока они шли к последнему магазину.

Кенма довольно откусил кусочек мочи с мороженым, и пакетик, болтающийся на сгибе его локтя, качнулся. 

— Ты просто переборчивый, — сказал Кенма с набитым ртом. Пекарный порошок покрывал его губы будто иней. 

Иваизуми недовольно фыркнул, но поспорить не мог — Кенма был прав.

— Предлагал же купить тот красный ужас с Гринчем. — Куроо махнул рукой, отпивая горячий шоколад.

— Только не Гринч, — объяснил Иваизуми. — В последний раз, когда мы гуляли, Ойкава показал мне кружку с с изображением Гринча и заявил: "Ива-чан, смотри, у меня кружка с твоим лицом!"

Куроо чуть не поперхнулся шоколадом и хохотал так громко, что по коридору пронеслось эхо.

— И главное, это же неправда, — сказал Иваизуми, скрестив руки на груди. Он отвел взгляд и недовольно скривился. — Я всегда любил Рождество…

— Аввввв, — проворковал Куроо, пихая его локтем в бок. — Сердце вырастает вдвое?

Иваизуми ударил его по руке.

— Остался один магазин, — сказал Кенма, и слизнул остатки мороженого с губ. — Если не повезет, всегда можно посмотреть в интернете.

— С этого я и начал, — ответил Иваизуми, ероша волосы.

— Ну, в худшем случае ему придется надеть один из его повседневных уродливых свитеров, — попытался утешить его Куроо. — Ничего страшного.

Иваизуми засунул руки поглубже в карманы штанов.

— Пожалуй.

Последний магазин выглядел несерьезно: повсюду были подарки "с сюрпризом" и непонятные штуковины, постеры, товары с изображениями инди-групп и культовых фильмов.

— Тут странно пахнет, — прошептал Кенма откуда-то из-за плеча Куроо.

Иваизуми скользнул взглядом по полкам, продвигаясь к отделу одежды. И вдруг резко остановился, замер возле полки с неаккуратно сложенными рубашками и свитерами. Протянув руку, он схватил безвкусный кусок зеленой шерсти, и его глаза расширились.

Куроо остановился рядом и заглянул через его плечо.

— Оу.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — прошептал Иваизуми.

Куроо немного наклонил голову.

— Если ты не купишь это для Ойкавы, то мы больше не семья.

*

Иваизуми сидел на диване, когда Ойкава вернулся домой (радостно что-то напевая под нос, пока открывал дверь и разувался).

— Ива-чан?

— С возвращением, — прокричал Иваизуми.

Широко улыбаясь, Ойкава выглянул из коридора. Его большие карие глаза сверкали.

— Выглядишь счастливым, — сказал Иваизуми.

Ойкава сделал несколько маленьких шагов, крепко сжимая пакет в руках.

— Не заходи в спальню, — сказал он, тихо отходя подальше от Иваизуми. — Мне надо кое-что проверить. Я быстро.

— Есть, сэр, — ответил Иваизуми, откидываясь на спинку дивана и свесив одну ногу с края. Принесенный им пакет лежал рядом в ожидании своего часа.

Из комнаты донесся звук рвущейся бумаги, а затем прерывистый вздох. Иваизуми не был уверен хороший это знак или плохой, пока Ойкава не вернулся в комнату, весь лучась от радости.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — сказал он, нервно комкая пакет в пальцах.

— Надо же, — Иваизуми поднял свой пакет с пола, слегка покачивая его на указательном пальце. — У меня для тебя тоже.

Обычно после этих слов глаза Ойкавы начинали сиять, но в этот раз тот сделал шаг назад, прижимая пакет к груди.

— Но это для вечеринки у Суги.

Иваизуми нахмурился.

— У меня… тоже…

Оба замолчали.

— Великие умы? — подсказал Ойкава.

— Я отмечу этот день в календаре, — сказал Иваизуми. — Вторник, 22 декабря, 8 часов вечера: Ойкава сказал, что у меня "великий ум".

— Да ладно тебе, Ива-чан, — пожурил Ойкава, усаживаясь наконец на диван. — Я с тобой не _так_ груб.

Иваизуми подвинулся и сел как положено.

— Я начну записывать всё, что ты говоришь.

— Ты первый открывай, — сказал Ойкава, отдавая упаковку Иваизуми. Он ёрзал на месте как ребёнок, предвкушение волнами исходило от его кожи.

— Нет, — ответил Иваизуми, забирая пакет только затем, чтобы сунуть собственный в руки Ойкаве. — Ты первый.

Ойкава застонал.

— Но Ива-ча…

Иваизуми пихнул его ногой в носке.

— Просто открой.

Ойкава надулся и опустил плечи, как будто не ему только что вручили подарок.

— Ладно, ладно.

Он аккуратно развернул бумажный пакет и обёртку, и когда взглянул на то, что внутри, затаил дыхание и прикрыл рот ладонью. Иваизуми слегка растянул губы в улыбке.

Ойкава разорвал остатки упаковки и вскочил, чтобы развернуть ткань. Он открыл рот, но единственный звук, который ему удалось издать, был похож на писк. Иваизуми позволил себе расслабиться, откинув голову на спинку дивана.

— Тебе нравится?

Ойкава вцепился в ткань, сияя огромными глазами. Он приложил свитер к себе, держа за края рукавов. На зеленом свитере рядами были вышиты головы инопланетян чуть более светлого зелёного цвета, белые снежинки и малюсенькие НЛО с лучами света из дна.

Он был отвратителен.

Ойкава прижал его к груди.

— Я его _обожаю_.

Иваизуми медленно моргнул, улыбаясь более тепло и искренне.

— Я рад.

— Где ты его нашел? — спросил Ойкава требовательным тоном.

Иваизуми покачал головой.

— Честно говоря, мне чтобы хотя бы вспомнить название магазина придется посмотреть в чек.

Широкая улыбка Ойкавы достигла глаз.

— Он идеален.

— Он безвкусный, броский и совершенно не модный, — сказал Иваизуми. — Совсем как ты.

Ойкава бросил на Иваизуми сердитый взгляд поверх свитера, но тут же смягчился, заметив пакет у него на коленях.

— Чуть не забыл! — Он уселся на диван и посмотрел Иваизуми в лицо. — Открой.

Опустив глаза, Иваизуми просунул палец между слоями картона.

— Честно говоря, страшно даже представить, что ты выбрал для вечеринки уродливых свитеров.

Ерзающий на месте Ойкава не отреагировал на подколку: был слишком занят наблюдая за каждым движением пальцев Иваизуми.

— Ладно, — тот вздохнул, открывая коробку и осторожно доставая свитер из упаковки. И замер.

Ойкава подался вперёд, нервно постукивая ногой о пол — того и гляди, взорвётся. Иваизуми почти не заметил этого, с открытым ртом уставившись на свитер в серо-зелёных тонах с вышитым впереди огромным Годзиллой.

— Ну? — выдохнул Ойкава, казалось, его глаза готовы выпрыгнуть из глазниц.

У Годзиллы была открыта пасть, он рычал и топтал ногой здание. Вышивку словно взяли с детского рисунка, и оттого он вызывал скорее умиление, чем страх. Иваизуми кашлянул.

— Ива-чан! — взмолился Ойкава.

Иваизуми медленно опустил свитер, глядя на Ойкаву все еще удивленно распахнутыми глазами.

— Это самый лучший свитер, который я когда-либо видел.

— Да! — Ойкава подпрыгнул на диване и победно выбросил вверх кулак. — Я знал! Я знал, что тебе понравится малыш Годзилла!

Иваизуми уставился на шерстяные складки на своих коленях, сжимая губы чтобы не улыбаться как дурак. Умереть от умиления можно.

— Ты не представляешь, через что я прошел! — протянул Ойкава, сжимая виски. — Я заказал его несколько недель назад и мне пришлось всё это время держать это в секрете.

Иваизуми моргнул и уставился на Ойкаву, и в его голосе проскользнуло беспокойство:

— Но Ойкава…

Тот прервал свой рассказ и посмотрел на Иваизуми.

— Мм?

Иваизуми посмотрел на ткань на своих коленях, затем опять на Ойкаву.

— Он же не уродливый.

Ойкава улыбнулся от уха до уха.

— Я рад, что ты так считаешь.

Иваизуми бросил на него неодобряющий взгляд.

— Я так рад! — выдохнул Ойкава. — Ужасно рад, что тебе нравится.

— Ты неплохо меня знаешь, — сказал Иваизуми, поднимая свитер.

Ойкава обошел его, наклонился и легонько поцеловал в уголок рта.

— Уж надеюсь.

*

Они пришли к Куроо и Кенме как раз вовремя, чтобы поехать на одной машине. Кенма, открывший дверь, был одет в свитер с символикой "Зельды": на груди были рассыпаны изображения пиксельных мечей, гербов Хайрула и сердечек.

Свитер Куроо был с кошками: кошачьи головы и отпечатки лап были везде. Кенма бросил на него взгляд.

— По сравнению со всеми, Куроо, твой свитер немножко отстойный.

Куроо надулся, а Ойкава бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Ты не вписываешься в нашу компанию. Уходи.

Куроо опустил глаза к полу, выходя из дверного проёма и давая возможность Кенме закрыть за ними дверь.

— Надо мной издеваются задроты…

— Ничего, друг, — сказал Иваизуми и хлопнул его по спине. — Я тебя подвезу.

— Я не виноват, что люблю кошек…

— Я знаю.


End file.
